


Blink and You'll Miss Me

by CawCawAJ



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Gen, HABIT is a Hellhound in this au, Heavy Angst, Hellhounds, Sad Ending, Sad time, The Evan/Jeff is more of an if you squint thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawAJ/pseuds/CawCawAJ
Summary: With memories being lost everyday, Evan's not sure if there's any hope left for him. All he has left now are Jeff and Vinny.





	Blink and You'll Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL I KNOW I PROMISED SOME DETROIT BECOME VAMPIRE FINALLY BEING POSTED, BUT THE CHAPTER IS SHIT RIGHT NOW AND I REFUSE TO PUT OUT A BAD FIRST CHAPTER, SO I WROTE THIS FOR THE FRIDAY POST DAY. I recently got back into the Slenderverse shows, Marble Hornets, EverymanHYBRID. I never watched TribeTwelve so I think I will this time around, and y'all if you have any recommendations for other slenderverse shows, lemme know!

Evan can hardly breathe as he sits helplessly and weakly against the bedroom wall. The alarm clock to his right upon the nightstand tells him that he's found himself awake and in this awful position at 3:30 A.M. and he swears he's never wanted to scream more in his life than he wants to now. The tug of the heavy leather collar buckled tight against his throat bobs as he swallows hard as he runs his fingers over the ancient material. Fingers catch the tracing of carved in symbols with meanings far lost to the male.

Right now he doesn't remember where he is, a common occurrence when it comes to falling asleep and waking up. Sometimes he wakes up and doesn't remember his own name, sometimes he doesn't remember Vinny or Jeff's names. Sometimes he forgets that Alex is dead, he forgets what he is now... and sometimes he forgets the purpose of the collar and takes it off.

It's times when he forgets why he has to wear the cursed thing that unravels his sanity from the very core.

Today, though, he remembers who he is, who his friends are, he remembers his best friend's dead brother, remembers the purpose of the collar, what he is...

He doesn't remember anything about where he is. Part of him knows he should, the voice in the back of his head echoing and calling him rotten names for forgetting. Though, Evan supposes it's better to forget this than to forget everything that he remembers for now.

"Evan?" the gentle voice of Jeff breaks Evan from his own thoughts. Slowly, he turns to face the owner of the voice, observing that said male has a stance about him. He seems timid, almost like he's approaching a scared and injured animal.

_He's waiting for you to ask who he is._

"Hey... Jeff." Evan smiles slightly, though it comes more like a grimace. Said male seems to have a world's load of tension lift away from his shoulders when the amnesiac of the two says his name.

"How are you feeling?"

Evan gives a weak shrug, "Better," he lied, "I don't know where I am though."

Jeff's eyebrows narrow along with his eyes as he gives a sad sigh.

"We're at your house. Is there... Anything you can think of to ask?"

Evan is quiet for a moment as he thinks, looking down at his lap for a mere few seconds before he looks back up at Jeff, "Did I take it off yesterday?"

"No." Jeff still doesn't look like he's going to deliver good news though, "We managed to stop you before... Yeah. You didn't get it off."

"Good... Good.." He winces a bit and tugs at the collar, "Why are you up?"

"I didn't sleep, couldn't after yesterday. Had to come make sure you were still here and okay."

Evan shrugged weakly, "I mean, are any of us really okay now?"

"No. I guess... I guess not." Jeff was sitting down beside Evan now, nudging him a bit. "But we're better than we were before."

"Yeah, I... I guess." He found himself leaning into Jeff's shoulder, letting himself be comforted by the physical contact of another, even if it was limited.

Jesus, Jeff was freezing.

"You're cold," he states almost flatly. Jeff chuckles lightly at that.

"You're hot."

"Oh, well not to toot my own horn or anything but..."

Jeff pinches his arm, "Ass."

"Hey, you're the one who said it first." Evan smiles.

That's how the two find themselves falling back into their old rhythm, resulting in a rabbit hole of talking about nothing for hours until the first lights of the sunrise begin to filter through the closed blinds of Evan's room. By that point, Evan's ready to fall asleep all over again, but he knows if he does, he'll just wake up with a new memory missing. He's gotta stay awake as long as he can, maybe they can get some more answers today... Hadn't he remembered Vinny saying something about finding a lead?

"You should probably go get Vinny up," Jeff says suddenly, almost as if he's in the distance, a hint of some sort of uneasy sorrow in his voice. Evan doesn't like it, it's too much of a change from what they'd been speaking about before. Nevertheless, Evan forces himself to stand up, yawning noisily as he heads to go get Vinny up, where ever he may be. He doesn't know which room to go to.

"Hey," Jeff calls just as Evan is about to pass through the doorframe, "I want you to know that... It wasn't your fault. You didn't mean to do it, and I don't want you to blame yourself. Please, just, just don't, for me."

Evan didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but wet his lips gingerly as he gave a small nod. It was a lie, most certainly, as Evan wouldn't be able to keep himself from feeling responsible for whatever Jeff was talking about.

Jeff seemed to accept the answer and gave a nod back. "Vinny's in the second bedroom to your right down that hallway."

Well, that was where Evan went, straight to that bedroom. He'd been in the midst of raising his hand to knock on the door when it swung open inwards, revealing a freshly awoken Vinny. Evan froze for a moment, before putting his arm down.

"Evan!! Jesus you..." Evidently, he'd spooked the bearded male.

"Sorry! Sorry I, uh... Jeff wanted me to get you up."

The sleep seemed to drain from Vinny's complexion, as did any color from his face, at the mention of Jeff.

"What... What do you mean?"

Evan made a confused face at the other, "Uh, Jeff came into my room and told me to come get you up."

Vinny's expression tightened, and he put a hand on Evan's shoulder. "You don't... Remember do you? You forgot again..."

Evan took a step back, shrugging off Vinny's hand. "Forget what? What are you talking about?"

"Evan... Ev... HABIT killed Jeff."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a few things to mention for this fic
> 
> BIG AU, BIG BIG AU ENERGY HERE
> 
> Jeff's dead, very dead. He's a ghost that only Evan can see, but only sometimes. It takes a lot of energy for Jeff to make himself visible. Also, that collar Evan is wearing is the only thing keeping HABIT (who is a hellhound inhabiting Evan's body) at bay, and if he were to take it off, HABIT would take control. 
> 
> Insta: _ajcunning_


End file.
